


Two Hunters and an Angel Walk into a Bar

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean faces jealousy and his feelings towards his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My FB friends at Destiel Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+FB+friends+at+Destiel+Forever).



“Two hunters and an angel walk into a bar.” Dean laughed at his own joke. Sam groaned and Castiel furrowed his brows, clearly not understanding.

“Cas, go to the bar and snag a few stools while Sammy and I try to hustle some of these rednecks out of their money.”

Cas made his way through the crowded room until he got to the bar. There were only two stools empty at one end, so he took one. The bartender came over right away and Cas ordered a beer for himself. While he waited, he turned and searched the large room for Dean and Sam. He saw them in a far corner already playing a game of pool with two men wearing cowboy hats. 

He turned back to the bar when the bartender sat down his beer. “You gonna run a tab?”

For a brief instant, Cas did not know what to say but then he remembered that Dean always said yes to that question when they had gone out before. “Yes.” The bartender nodded and left to serve others.

While he waited for the boys to join him, Cas spent his time observing others and watching the large TV mounted above the bar. 

“I haven’t seen you in here before,” said a voice from behind Cas’ left ear. The angel turned and met the eyes of a tall, well built man.

“I have never been in this establishment.”

“I didn’t think so. I would have noticed someone as hot as you.”

“I am not hot, my temperature is regulated.”

The man laughed warmly. “You are funny. Sexy and funny. That is a great combination.”

Cas tried to look friendly since Dean was always telling him that he needed to loosen up with normal humans. It must have worked because the man put his hand on Cas’ neck and gave a little squeeze. Cas knew this was a sign of camaraderie among humans and he gave the man a small smile.

“Excuse me, Cas, did you order me a beer?” Dean’s voice was sharp and Cas immediately turned to him.

“No, I wasn’t sure which type you wanted. Did you know they have 28 brands on tap? I picked Guiness because…” Cas stopped talking as he watched Dean and his new friend eyeing each other. Neither man appeared to be happy at the moment. Cas wasn’t sure what he missed.

“He’s with me.” Dean said roughly.

“Sorry, man. If he were mine, I wouldn't leave him alone.” The other man looked down at Cas, smiled and then turned and walked away.

“Dean, I believe you were being rude to that man. He was very nice.”

“He was hitting on you, Cas.”

“No, he did rub my neck, but he did not strike me at all.”

“No, Cas.” Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “He was trying to pick you up.”

“Why would he want to pick…” Dean interrupted. “Cas, he wanted to take you someplace and fuck your brains out.”

Cas’ eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened then quickly closed again. “Well, that is unfortunate. I would not have left with him.”

“Damn straight, you are only leaving with me. No other man is going to touch you, you’re mine.” 

Sam had picked that moment to walk up to them. “Wow. I guess we’ve gotten past the eye fucks then, huh?”

Dean flushed a deep shade of pink and spoke quickly. “No. Yes. No. Fuck. I didn’t mean…”

Cas, who had been staring wild-eyed at Dean for the whole exchange, finally spoke. “I am not sure I understand. You want to have intercourse with me?”

Sam barked out laughter. “I think that’s what he’s saying, Cas.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sam,” Dean snarled at this brother.

“Going now,” Sam said and turned to make his way through the crowd.

“Dean?” Cas’ blue eyes met those of Dean. 

“Damn it, Cas. Just leave it alone.” Dean snapped and made eye contact with the bartender at the other end of the bar. The bartender came over and Dean ordered a Sam Adams.

“Tab?” asked the bartender.

Dean looked at Cas. Cas nodded.

“Put it on his.”

Dean stood rigid next to Cas, close but not touching, staring up at the television. Cas could sense Dean’s anger…or was it discomfort. He could always pick up on what Dean was feeling, but this was different.

“Sex between two men is an abomination,” Dean said, without looking away from the TV. His voice was so quiet that Cas barely heard him.

“Dean, my Father was misquoted. My Father loved all his children and wanted them to love each other in return, no matter their gender.”

Dean finally met the angel’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter.”

Cas cocked his head at Dean’s response. “Are you angry that a man wanted to have intercourse with me? Do not worry, he will not go to hell because he is drawn to other men.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck if he goes to hell. I hope he does,” Dean growled.

“Why?” Cas asked, obviously perplexed by Dean’s reaction. “Do you feel it is an abomination?”

“Hell, no. I just don’t like thinking about his hands on you, that’s all.”

“Dean, what does ‘eye fuck’ mean?” 

Dean sank down on the empty barstool beside Cas and blew out a deep breath. His eyes went back to the TV.

“Sam thinks that you and I are madly in love or some shit like that, just because we stare at each other a lot.”

“Oh,” Cas said softly.

When Cas didn’t say anything else, Dean looked at him.” What?”

“I did not say anything, Dean.”

“You were thinking something.”

“My mind is always at work.” 

Dean tipped his empty bottle to the bartender and didn’t speak again until another beer was sat down in front of him. The man behind the bar looked questioningly at Cas and Cas just shook his head. Since he didn’t need nourishment, the beer bottle he held was still more than half full.

“I was jealous. Happy now?” Dean picked up the fresh beer and drank deeply.

“Why would I be happy that you were jealous? I don’t understand, Dean. “

“Never mind. Let’s get Sam and get out of here.“ Dean threw a $20 on the bar and walked towards the pool tables, leaving Cas to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas caught up to Dean and waited with him while Sam finished the game he had going with an incredibly large man in overalls. Sam sank the eight-ball in the corner pocket and the other man threw his cue stick onto the green felt table. He moved towards Sam, but when Dean and Cas stepped forward, he reached into his overalls and pulled out a handful of bills. He tossed them on the table and stomped off.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, Sam.”

“We leaving already?” Sam asked. “I was just warming up.”

“I’m tired. You can stay if you want, but I’m taking Baby.”

“Go ahead, Cas can beam me home later. Right, Cas?”

Before Cas could speak, Dean said, “Cas is coming back to the bunker with me. I don’t want him in this place without supervision. When you get caught up hustling pool, you don’t pay attention to what’s going on around you.”

“Dean, I am not a child. I do not need supervision. I have lived thousands of years without someone watching over me.”

“I think Dean wants to be alone with you, Cas.” Sam said, with a smirk.

“Shut. Up. Sam.” Dean hissed.

“You guys go on, I’ll find my way home.” Sam was still grinning when the other two men headed out the door.

Dean and Cas got into the Impala, but Dean did not start the ignition. After a minute of silence, Cas spoke. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Cas. Just let it go, okay?” Dean turned the key and the Impala roared to life.

“I want to understand why you were jealous.”

“Jesus, Cas. I just saw him touching you like…like you were his…or something. It just pissed me off, that’s all.”

“You said I was yours.” 

Dean didn’t speak. They drove in silence until Dean pulled onto the road leading to the bunker.

“I don’t do chick flick moments.” Dean said, almost to himself. He turned off the car and reached for the door handle. Cas laid a hand on his arm and Dean felt the nauseating rush he hated so much. He staggered a bit when they appeared in the bunker’s main room. 

“I hate when you do that without warning. You know what that does to my poop schedule.”

***

“I’m sorry, Dean.” The angel and the hunter stood staring at each other. Cas wondered if this is what Sam meant by ‘eye fuck’. He opened his mouth to ask, but thought better of it. 

“Yeah, well….” Dean finally broke the silence. 

Cas looked at him expectantly. Dean began to pace the room and all Cas could sense was discomfort coming from his human charge. 

“Dean, I understand jealousy. I have felt jealous of Lisa, of Benny and sometimes, I’m even jealous of Sam. I still don’t understand why you were jealous of the man at the drinking establishment. Lisa, Benny and Sam had your affection. That man did not have my affection.”

Dean had stopped his pacing to listen to the angel. “Cas, he was touching you and he wanted to do more than that.”

“I am tired of you treating me like a child!” Cas’ angry voice seemed to echo in the room. “I have watched you fornicate with countless women…”

The light bulbs in the overhead fixture exploded, showering sparks and shards of glass down onto the table and floor, leaving the room dark except for the glow of the control panels.

“…and I have never treated you differently, even when it…hurt…me.” Cas’ words ended in a whisper.

Dean stared wide eyed at the pissed off angel.

“I have felt jealousy, Dean. The difference between us is I could never show it. But you…you storm in…”

“Cas, you didn’t even know he was hitting on you.” 

“Maybe I was enjoying the attention.” Cas said softly. 

“You don’t mean that. You wouldn’t go off with a total stranger…a man.” 

“What made you angrier, Dean? That is was a stranger touching me or that it was a man touching me?” 

Dean sat down with his elbows on the table, his head in his palms. 

“Do you think it is an abomination?” Cas asked.

Dean looked up. “No, Cas. I don’t think you get to pick who you fall in love with.”

The seconds stretched to minutes, but neither man spoke. Blue eyes bored into green ones. For once, Cas was the first to look away. 

“At one time, you wanted me to lay with a whore, so I would not die a virgin. Maybe I don’t want to be a virgin anymore…maybe I want a warm touch…maybe I want passion.”

Without warning, with just a rustle of feathers, the angel was gone.

“Cas?” Dean stood. “Cas!”

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean shouted into the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Sam entered the bunker. He had gotten a ride from a pretty young woman from the bar. She put her phone number into his cell before dropping him off at the end of the road.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to your house?”

“No thanks, I love the walk. Thanks for the ride.”

“Call me.” She called as she put the car in drive and drove away. Sam waited until she was gone before turning back the way they had come, not wanting to call attention to the small dirt road that led to the bunker. 

“Dean…Cas…” Sam called out. The first thing he noticed was the blown lights. “Dean!”

“What!” Dean called out from his room.

Sam strode down the hall and leaned against the door jamb. “What happened in the library?”

“Cas had a temper tantrum.” Dean lay sprawled across his bed staring at the ceiling, wearing only his jeans. 

“I thought…”

“You thought wrong.” Dean snarled.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I want to be left alone, Sam.”

“Sure, Dean, I’m going to leave you alone to wallow in self-pity. Poor Dean…” Sam said sarcastically before turning away to go to his own room.

“Fuck you.” Dean whispered, but it lacked heat. 

‘I was just protecting him. Doesn’t he understand that? It’s like he doesn’t know that we have this thing. I am so fucked.’ Dean groaned and stood up, took a deep fortifying breath and made his way to his brother’s room.

“Come on in.” Sam called out after Dean’s tentative knock.

Dean opened the door but did not enter the room. 

“He loves you, you know.” Sam said matter-of-factly.

“Cas is…well…he’s Cas. He doesn’t understand…you know…things.”

Sam laughed. “Dean, he is thousands of years old. He understands more and knows more than you or I will ever know. He may not understand slang or colloquialisms or movie references, but he is far from stupid.”

“I never said he was stupid.” Dean sounded like a petulant child, even to his own ears.

“What did you say to piss him off?”

“Hell, I don’t know. Maybe he just has angel PMS or something.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“What are you afraid of, Dean? He’d give his life for you…he has given his life for you. “

“He’s a man, Sam. A man…and I’m not gay.”

“Dean, there are some people, and I’m one of them, that believe you fall in love with a person’s brain and heart and not their sex.”

“Would you have sex with a man?” Dean asked.

“If I loved him? Sure.”

“Wow, not able to get my head around this right now.” 

“Dean, would you die for him?”

“Sure, I lo…” Dean stopped mid-word.

Sam grinned. 

“Don’t tell me, tell him.” Sam got up and shut the door in his older brother’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He stared at the contents for some time, debating whether he wanted a beer or not. He decided beer was not strong enough for what he needed to do.

He flipped the light switch in the library and remembered that Cas’ temper caused a few lighting issues. He figured there had to be extra light bulbs somewhere. Then again, it was 3:00 a.m., he could leave it until morning and then Sam could help.

Striding across the library to get the bottle of bourbon off the shelf, Dean’s foot came into contact with the first shards of glass from the broken bulbs.

“Shit! He lifted his injured foot and hopped, causing his other foot to come down hard onto more shards.

“Damn it, Cas! This is all your fault. You can spy into my dreams. You can see my fucking soul. But you can’t tell that I love you!” Dean shouted, face turned upwards.

Dean hobbled to the closest chair and sat. 

Sam skidded to a stop in the doorway. “What’s going on? I heard you yelling.”

“Don’t come in here. There’s glass everywhere. I cut my feet.”

“Let me grab a flashlight and I’ll help you. Just stay put.”

Dean sent his brother a dirty look, but it was lost in the dimness of the room. “Like I’m going anywhere,” he mumbled angrily.

Sam disappeared down the hall, just as Cas appeared before Dean.

“You’ve hurt yourself.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. You got to seriously learn to contain your temper.”

“You shouldn’t make me angry.” Cas countered.

“Maybe next time I make you mad, you can just yell and throw a flowerpot or something.”

Cas took a step towards Dean, fragile glass crunching beneath his shoes. He reached out his hand, then pulled back. “You told me to warn you…”

“What?”

“Oof.” Dean landed on his back in his bed.

“Jesus H. Christ, what did you do that for?”

“The prophet, Jesus, did not have a middle name that I am aware of.”

Sam, who had caught the tail end of the conversation, stood in the doorway and chuckled. I guess we won’t be needing a flashlight and this.” He held up a first aid box.

“No need, Sam. I will take care of his wounds.” Cas was staring intently into Dean’s eyes. 

“Okay…I’ll just go…because you really don’t even know I’m here…could be invisible for all you care….”

Sam shut the door behind him.

The click of the door shutting broke the silence and Cas sat at the end of Dean’s bed. He gently touched the top of each foot. The embedded glass and the small cuts disappeared.

Cas’ eyes remained downcast, as if fascinated by Dean’s feet. 

Dean cleared his throat and Cas looked up. “Sam says that he believes if you fall in love with someone’s brain and heart, their sex doesn’t really matter.”

“And what do you believe, Dean?”

“Okay, you know how I am about sharing feelings. So, don’t get used to this…here goes.” Dean inhaled a deep breath. “I think I could lose myself in your eyes and when you stare at me, it makes my brain short circuit. You don’t smile very often, but when you do…Cas…God, you can light up a room. You’ve given up everything for Sammy and me, you even died for me – I don’t think anyone could ask for a stronger love than that. I don’t understand this whole man on man thing….I mean…I’m not stupid…I know the mechanics of it…” Dean stopped, because Cas was giving him one of his rare smiles.

“Just promise me something, okay?” Dean whispered.

“Anything for you, Dean.”

“Just don’t let someone else ever touch you. I’ve never had a jealous bone in my body, maybe it’s because I’ve never loved someone like this, but I won’t be held accountable…man or woman…I’ll gank ‘em.”

Cas laughed softly. “I will try to remember that.”

Dean looked at Cas’ mouth and licked his lips. “So, how is your Dad going to feel about this…” He waved his hands back and forth between them. 

“I cannot answer for my Father, Dean. We fought, and many died for free will. I would like to hope that my Father would bless our love for each other.”

“How is this going to work? When I was…with…Anna, we…you know. There were no fireworks or busted lights or anything, so if you and I….”

“Anna did not have her grace at the time of your indiscretion. I have my grace and you share part of my grace.”

So, like…will there be fireworks and exploding lights?” Dean eyes widened slightly.

Cas pursed his lips. “I do not know, Dean, I have never had intercourse with a human.”

“Surely you know what happens…heard rumors…have angels and humans ever…you know…can they make babies?”

“Angels and humans have mated and the resulting offspring is a Nephilim. It has always been forbidden.” Cas paused and looked questioningly at Dean. “Dean, you do know that two men cannot make a baby, don’t you?”

“Gee, Cas…I may have picked up on that in sex ed class.”

“There are classes? Perhaps we could go to one.” 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “We are not going to some sex class.” When he saw the corner of Cas’ mouth twitch, he laughed.

“That was a joke, wasn’t it?”

“I may have inserted a small amount of humor into our conversation.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s palms were damp with a nervousness he had never felt before making a move on a sexual conquest. But then again, Cas wasn’t just a one night stand. He rubbed his palms on his denim clad thighs.

“Cas, I’m kind of at a loss here. I feel like a freakin’ virgin again.”

“Perhaps we can learn together. I, too, am at a loss. I have observed homosexual intercourse throughout my years, but have never…” Cas turned his head and stared off at the watercolor print hanging on Dean’s wall.

Dean understood Cas’ discomfort. While he had many sexual experiences under his belt, Cas really was a virgin.

“Tell you what. Why don’t we just get comfortable, lay back and talk for awhile.”

“That would be good, Dean.”

Dean did not hesitate to jump up and pull off his jeans, leaving him in his tight boxer briefs. When Cas didn’t move, Dean smiled, “Come on, get those clothes off.”

Cas looked panicked. “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t bite.” 

Cas’ eyebrows rose. “I would hope not, Dean. I have heard that the human mouth is filled with many types of bacteria. Though I would be immune to a bite, it is not a habit that I would recommend.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. It was a sound that Cas did not hear very often from his charge and he smile in return. “I don’t understand what caused your laughter, but I like the sound.”

“We’ll talk about ‘love bites’ later on in our relationship. Now, what’s the hold up?” Dean waved his hands towards Cas’ clothing.

Cas hung his head and fingered the buttons on his trenchcoat. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Without raising his head, Cas said, “Your body is a work of art, Dean. Like the statues in Greece. I’ve never seen my vessel’s form. What if it displeases you?”

“Whoa…you’ve never seen yourself naked?” 

Cas quickly shook his head, still staring down at his lap.

“Oh, Babe…” Dean reached over and brought the angel’s chin up and turned his head to face him. “Remember what Sam said, it’s your brain and your heart that I love, the rest is just gravy.”

“Gravy?” Cas looked confused.

“It means that no matter what your body looks like, I will love it because I love you. Here, stand up.” Dean rose from the bed and pulled up Cas by one of his hands. Cas stood and their eyes locked.

“Relax. I’m going to undress you.”

“Dean, I can do it.” Cas began to shrug out of his trenchcoat.

“No, please let me. Getting your partner undressed is part of foreplay.”

At Cas’ look, Dean grinned. “You will catch on, don’t worry.”

Cas stood docile, while Dean removed his coat, his jacket and then his tie. Each piece was tossed over the wooden chair by Dean’s desk. When Dean leaned in to unbutton Cas’ shirt, their eyes met and Dean closed his eyes and brought his lips to the angel’s. It was just a brush, but it was enough to send a tingle down Dean’s spine. He opened his eyes and met Cas’.

Their eyes never wavered as Dean slipped the white dress shirt off Cas’ shoulders. The plain, white t-shirt followed. “Cas, you have nothing to worry about. Your body is…so damn hot.”

Cas watched Dean’s eyes flicker down to his chest and then lower. Quickly, Dean unbuckled Cas’ belt and pulled it out of his pants. It was dropped to the floor and then Cas felt Dean’s warm fingers inside the waistband of his pants. The sound of the zipper was loud in the room.

“Come on, step out of your shoes.” Cas did as he was told, toeing first one shoe than the other and pushing them aside with his foot. Dean bent down and pulled off the black socks. After they were tossed aside, he stood and placed his hands on Cas’ lean hips and pushed the slacks down the angel’s legs. Cas stepped out of the garment, leaving him in his white boxers.

“See, nothing to it.” Dean smiled warmly and pulled Cas by his hand to the bed. Dean climbed onto the bed without letting go of Cas’ hand. The angel placed both knees on the bed and watched as Dean pushed the pillows up to the headboard and leaned back. Cas lowered himself until the two men were side by side. Dean reached his arm around the angel and pulled him close.

“Now, relax. We can talk…or not talk.”

“I would like to talk, Dean.” Cas shyly moved his hand up to lay on Dean’s chest. “This feels pleasant.”

Dean chuckled. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, Babe. We really haven’t even got to the good stuff yet.”

“This is good.” Cas looked down Dean’s body. His eyes trailed slowly down the hunter’s long, muscular legs and then moved back up, coming to rest on Dean’s dusky nipples. Cas felt his vessel’s heart rate increase and when his penis stirred, he turned wide eyes on Dean’s.

It hit Dean suddenly, “Cas, since you have never seen your body naked, that means you’ve never…got yourself off?”

At Cas’ look of confusion, Dean explained, “You know, touching yourself to get your rocks off…to give yourself pleasure.”

“Oh.” Cas looked down at himself and then back up at Dean. “I have never sought pleasure for myself, though I have observed it in my travels and…you.” Cas said hesitantly. 

“ME!”

Cas flinched a little, but then he realized that Dean wasn’t really angry. “That is so not fair, Man.”

The angel smiled. “It was nice to see you like that.”

“So, angels are voyeurs, huh?” Dean teased. Dean’s smile suddenly faltered. “Wait, did you watch me when I was with women?”

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean, I could not…I did not want to see you with someone else. I did not like it.”

“You were jealous!” Dean grinned. 

“Jealous is a human emotion and I did not like feeling it.”

“It’s okay,” Dean murmured.

Dean leaned his head back on the headboard and let his hand trail up and down Cas’ neck. 

“I like your touch, Dean.”

Dean leaned over and kissed the angel’s temple. “For the first time since Mom died, I feel like I have a home. I have a family again. I just lost so many people, first Dad, then Ellen and Jo…Bobby…but I gained a new sister in Charlie, Garth is…well, Garth, Kevin, you. Especially you. I’m happy when I’m with you, Cas.”

“I’m happy too.” Cas whispered. The two men were quiet, each in their own thoughts until Dean slipped into an easy sleep. And his angel watched over him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke mid-morning and after making a pot of coffee, sat down with his laptop to scan for a new case. After two hours surfing the Internet, he made something to eat and answered a few emails. He glanced at the time in the lower right of his screen and saw it was well past one. 

Any other time, if his older brother slept this late, even after a night of drinking, Sam would have been concerned, but after last night, he knew Dean was safe with Cas.

Smiling to himself, he sent off an email to Charlie and gave her the latest news. She would want details, but she would have to come visit and see for herself. Last time they talked, Charlie had made a remark about Dean being closeted and hung up on his angel. She would be burning up his phone soon.

Needing to get out of the bunker for awhile, Sam left a note on the refrigerator saying he was going to pick up groceries.

Dean awoke slowly, dozing in and out. He had slept deeply and without dreams. Sighing a bit, he stretched and his arm came into contact with a warm body. He smiled and finally opened his eyes.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean took in the sight of his angel in his bed. His first thought was how incredibly right it felt. His next thought was that the narrow bed would have to be replaced with something a bit bigger but definitely with memory foam. 

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ve got to get rid of the morning breath.” Dean untangled himself from the sheet and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. “Hey, do angels ever get bad breath? You’ve always smelled sort of like spices…cinnamon maybe.”

“Even though our vessels are human, we do not have personal hygiene issues.”

“So, you don’t sweat? I know you don’t pee or poop.” Dean stood and walked towards the door as he spoke. Before Cas could answer, Dean turned, “Whoa, hey, quick question…do you…well you said you could make babies…so I guess you have to…come, huh?”

Cas cocked his head to the side and processed Dean’s words. “Can I assume that you are asking if we ejaculate semen for procreation.”

Dean gave him an amused look, “Yeah, Cas, that’s what I wanted to know.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then. Going to brush my teeth now. I’ll be right back.”

“Should I get dressed?” Cas asked, sitting up.

“Oh, hell no! Unless a vengeful ghost comes flying through the front door, we are spending the day getting to know each other.” He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at the look of confusion on Cas’ face.

“But, Dean, we…”

Dean cut him off, “Sex. I, Dean Winchester, am going to have gay sex with an angel. See, that isn’t something you hear every day.” With a chuckle, he was out the door.

Cas smiled. Dean was happy. Dean laughed last night and today. Cas felt a warmth in his chest. He touched himself where the human heart was located. Angels have always been capable of loving. Cas had always loved the humans his Father had created…but his feelings for Dean were different. Their bond was stronger. His brethren, the Cupids, used the phrase ‘in love’. Was this it?”

***

Dean brushed his teeth and gargled with mouthwash. After wiping his mouth, he stared at this reflection in the mirror. If he was honest with himself, he never thought he was good enough for anyone. A shrink would have a field day with him and his ‘daddy issues’, but Cas had always cared. 

“Dean Winchester, you are not going to fuck this up.”

A few steps from his bedroom door his stopped. “Shit, maybe I should have done a bit of research,” he thought. He took a deep breath. “I haven’t ever got complaints from women…I can do this.”

Another fortifying breath and he entered his room. “Hey, did you miss…oh…”

Cas was standing, naked, looking at his own reflection in the mirror above the dresser. Not only did Dean get to see the angel’s tight, muscular ass, but the view from the mirrored image was impressive as well. 

“Nice view.”

Cas turned and Dean thought he looked embarrassed. “I’m glad my form pleases you.”

Dean walked slowly towards the other man, his eyes raking over every inch. When he was close enough that he could feel Cas’ warm breath, he let his hands come up and rest on the angel’s hips, thumbs caressing the small indentation.

Cas met his eyes and Dean lowered his mouth. The kiss was gentle at first, then Dean increased the pressure and his hands moved to cup Cas’ ass. Dean’s tongue invaded Cas’ mouth and the angel moaned. The sound caused Dean’s heart to race, he just knew that Cas could feel it. With a ragged breath, Dean pulled away. Cas’ face was flushed and his breaths were just as erratic as his own. Resting his forehead on his angel’s, Dean closed his eyes and whispered, “I do love you, Cas. I think I always have.”

“And I love you, Dean.”

Cas tentatively raised his hand to Dean’s head and pulled him down for another kiss. Dean could feel Cas’s cock pushing into his hip. Cas’ mouth was hot and wet and Dean’s face scraped against the dark stubble on Cas’ face. That sensation, one he had never felt before, made his knees feel weak. His dick ached and he pulled away. He stepped back far enough to jerk his briefs down and kick them off. He reached for Cas again, one hand grasping the angel’s hip and the other wrapping around his neck to pull him in. This kiss was rougher, deeper. The angel responded by gripping Dean’s hair, slamming his body against Dean’s. The hunter took Cas’ hand and moved it to his cock. “Touch me.”

Cas instinctively wrapped his fingers around Dean’s thick cock and Dean jerked his hips. Dean hissed, “Cas…”

“Bed…can’t stand…” Dean gasped. He gave Cas a small shove and the angel fell backwards on the bed. Dean gazed down at Cas and dropped to his knees. His hands gripped the insides of Cas’ thighs and pushed them apart. He swallowed hard and felt a brief touch of apprehension. He had never been this close to another man’s cock. Surprisingly, he did not feel disgust. He took in the similarities to his own dick and noticed the slight differences. Cas was longer and the nest of curls was darker. Dean knew what he liked and strangely enough, he didn’t care about his own pleasure. This was Cas’ first time experiencing sex and Dean wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Dean looked up and met Cas’ deep blue eyes. Not breaking the stare, Dean’s hands moved up and brushed his palm up the length of the other man’s cock, with his other, he cupped his balls. Giving them a gentle squeeze, he asked, “Does that feel good, Babe?”

Cas swallowed and nodded, “Yes, Dean…yes.”

Wrapping his hand around his partner’s cock, Dean leaned in and lightly licked the slit. The taste was salty, but not unpleasant. Slowly, he began licking up and down the shaft, while his hand continued to move over Cas’ balls. His thumb dipped down behind the angel’s testicles and he rubbed the sensitive skin in a circular motion. Cas was trembling and Dean heard a whimper. Knowing his mouth and his touch were causing his angel to come unglued gave Dean a rush. His mouth took in the head of Cas’ cock and he jacked his hand faster. His other hand rolling Cas’ balls, thumb rubbing around the puckered opening.

After a few tries, Dean got into a rhythm. He watched Cas throw back his head and moan, the angel’s hands fisted into the sheet, his hips thrusting upwards. Suddenly, Cas tensed.

“Dean…Dean! I feel…” Knowing what was happening to his angel, Dean lifted his head as he continued to pump Cas’ cock. He felt the angel’s balls tighten beneath his hand and the instant Cas’ orgasm hit, Dean applied pressure with his thumb.

Cas’ scream was primal. Hot cum coated Dean’s hand and the angel’s flat belly and chest. Cas lay shaking as small aftershocks racked his body. 

Dean stared at him in awe. Slowly, he moved his hands down to massage the angel’s quivering thighs. After a few seconds, Dean pushed himself up off his knees and crawled onto the bed beside Cas. 

“Hey, you okay?” Dean grinned, well aware of how Cas was feeling.

Cas opened his eyes and Dean inhaled sharply. Cas’ eyes were blazing with blue light. 

“Cas?”

Dean relaxed as the light dimmed until only the angel’s beautiful blue eyes looked at him.

“Is that…is it always like that, Dean?”

Dean laughed and lightly kissed him. “I sure hope so.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was trying to figure out which flavor of ice cream to buy when his cell rang. Glancing at the screen, he saw Charlie’s name and grinned. It hadn’t taken her long to read his email from earlier.

When he answered, he heard a squeal, followed by Charlie’s excited voice asking him all kinds of questions without waiting for his response to any. After she ran out of breath, she sighed, “This is so exciting, Sam. It would be like if Harry and Ron realized they were in love.”

“I think the Harry Potter reference would be lost on Dean.” Sam laughed.

“I know, right? So, is Dean the bottom? I know he tries to be all He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, but he’s really such a girl sometimes.”

“Charlie, we are talking about my brother. So, not thinking of him having sex of any kind. I walked in on him once and I had to wash my eyes out with soap.”

“Awkward.” Charlie laughed. “But hey, that’s okay, I’ll ask him myself. I’m only about 20 minutes away.”

“What? Really?” Sam decided on Moose Tracks ice cream and tucked it into the cart. 

“Yeah, I was at a LARP over in Hanover and was going to call anyway, but once I heard the news, I packed up my crown and hit the road.”

“That’s great. At least I won’t be invisible anymore.”

“Huh? 

“You’ll see. I’m finishing up at the grocery store, so I’ll just meet you at the turnoff.”

“Great, Ciao!”

Sam pushed his phone back in his pocket and surveyed the groceries. He decided he had enough for a houseguest and headed for the checkout lines.

***

Castiel’s breathing had returned to normal and his hands had started to roam over Dean’s chest and stomach seemingly of their own accord. When his fingers brushed Dean nipples, he noticed the other man tense up and Dean’s semi -flaccid cock hardened.

“You like to be touched there?”

Dean chuckled, “I love being touched there. You can touch me anywhere, Cas.”

Cas leaned up on one elbow facing Dean. “I want to give you pleasure too, Dean. What do you want me to do?”

“I want to be inside you.” Dean had planned to wait for that particular act. He’d planned to do things slow, start with mutual hand jobs and move up from there, but sucking Cas’ cock had been a rush. His lips found the angel’s and he stopped thinking. Dean pulled Cas’ lower lip into his mouth and raked his teeth across it. “Hmmm, love bite.” Dean murmured. Cas moaned and nipped back. Electricity charged from Dean’s mouth to his dick. Dean rolled, pulling Cas on top of him, thrusting up with his hips and he was delighted that Cas was hard again.

“Didn’t take you long to get ready for Round Two.” Dean said, as his hands reached around to grip Cas’ ass. Both men craved the friction from their cocks rubbing together. 

“Is that a good thing?” Cas gasped against Dean’s mouth. 

“A very good thing. Just don’t expect me to be able to bounce back like that.” Dean moved a hand up Cas’s smooth back until it tangled in the angel’s hair. Grasping a handful, he forced his head to the side so he had access to Cas’ neck. Kissing, licking and biting, Dean just could not get enough. 

“I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Anything for you, Dean.” Dean flipped the angel over onto his back and rose to his knees. He looked down at his angel. His angel. God, he loved the sound of that. 

“Touch yourself, Cas.” Dean said huskily. Cas tentatively reached down to stroke himself. “That’s it. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“Yes.” The angel’s voice was even more gravelly than usual. 

Dean took the angel’s other hand and brought it to his chest. “Pinch your nipples. “ 

The angel obeyed and Dean’s eyes darkened with lust. “Close your eyes and make yourself feel good.”

Cas closed his eyes and let his hands roam over his body. Fisting his cock, rubbing his nipples, fondling his balls. He groaned and arched his back and Dean watched, his own cock heavy, balls aching.

“That’s it, Cas. You look so beautiful. Don’t stop.” Dean quietly leaned over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer. He reached in and picked up the white tube of lubricant. He spied the box of condoms he kept there, but after a second’s hesitation, he left them alone.

“Don’t stop, Cas.” Dean continued to watch his angel. Cas’ skin was flushed and his eyes were a brilliant blue, almost glowing. Dean remembered the burst of blue light after Cas came and figured it was a byproduct of his orgasm. He definitely wanted to see Cas like that again. He had never been a selfish lover, always trying to make sure women got off before he did. It always made him feel good, knowing he could please a woman in bed. Now, he just had to make sure that he made Cas’ first experience memorable.

Cas closed his eyes and let his inhibitions fall away. Letting his hands graze his nipples, moving them slowly down his stomach, fingertips brushing the head of his cock before trailing them down the hard length. He heard Dean moan and opened his eyes. What he saw took his breath away. Dean’s eyes were filled with a mixture of love and lust.

“You are so beautiful,” Dean whispered.

“Make me yours, Dean.”

Dean slid up Cas’ body until their lips met. “We’ve wasted…” Dean rained kisses down the angel’s jaw line, “so much time…”

“No time with you was ever wasted,” Cas said softly.

Dean propped himself up on one elbow and unscrewed the top to the tube of lubricant. After squeezing out a small amount, he tossed the tube onto the nightstand. “I don’t want to hurt you, so we’ll go slow, okay?”

Never taking his eyes off of Cas’ face, he brought his hand between the angel’s parted legs. Cas gasped when Dean’s finger rubbed against his hole. “Shhhh,” Dean kissed him, letting his tongue play along Cas’ full bottom lip. When his lips parted, Dean slid his tongue inside and swept the inside of the angel’s mouth. Cas moaned into the kiss and Dean pushed his finger against the tight muscle.

“Relax, Babe, I’ve got to get you ready.” The one and only time Dean had had anal sex, he’d learned the hard way that preparation was a must. The bleached blonde stripper had screamed and called him a few choice names after he just plunged in. After that, he’d watched a bit of porn to learn the basics, just in case it ever happened again.

Once he felt Cas relax around his finger, he began to move in and out, slowly at first and then faster. 

“Dean, please…”

“Please what, Babe…Do you want more? Does it feel good?”

“Yes…Yes…Please.”

Dean added another finger, carefully watching Cas’ face for any sign of pain. Cas’ eyes were unblinking, mouth opened slightly, his breath uneven. Dean thought he was the sexiest person he’d ever seen. 

“Got to have you, Cas.”

“Please. Dean. Now.”

“Slow, Baby…can’t hurt you.”

“NOW, Dean!” Cas bucked his hips, driving himself up to meet Dean’s thrusting fingers.

Dean reached over to grab the tube again, but Cas’ hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. “Now.”

Dean hesitated a second too long and Cas flipped him onto his back. He straddled the hunter’s thighs, raising up, only to reach around and take Dean’s cock, quickly guiding it to his entrance. He sank down, inch by inch, until Dean was fully incased in his heat. 

“Oh, fuck…Cas…” Dean reached up and gripped Cas’ thighs, holding him completely still. “Don’t fucking move…don’t move…”

“Dean, I’m sorry…I did something wrong…”

“God, no. Cas. Baby.” Dean gave him a slight smile. “If you move right now, it will be over before it starts.”

Cas bit his lower lip, not understanding but trusting Dean. “I will not move.”

Dean tried this best to think about replacing the carburetor in the Impala and after a few seconds, he shifted his hips under Cas. “Okay, I think we can do this now.”

****

Sam held the door for Charlie, both loaded down with plastic grocery bags, Charlie’s overnight bag, her backpack and laptop case. Sam led her straight to the kitchen, where they sat all the bags on the counters. Sam began to put the stuff that needed refrigeration away.

Charlie poked her head into the darkened library, noticing the glass on the floor and all the broken bulbs. “What happened in there?”

“Apparently, my brother pissed off his angel.” Sam grinned.

“Whoa, remind me not to make him mad,” she laughed. “So, where is the happy couple?”

“Probably still in Dean’s room.”

“Cool.” Charlie rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out a book and a couple of DVDs. “Got them a present.”

Sam came over and took the book, ‘Coming Out Right: A Handbook for the Gay Male Beginner’. He laughed until he snorted, which sent Charlie into peals of laughter. Sam sobered quickly at the graphic pictures on the DVDs though. He opened his mouth, closed it quickly and handed them back.

“Okay, then…maybe they will get some mileage out of those.”

Charlie grinned and jogged out of the kitchen.

“Charlie, wait, they may be…” Sam stopped and shook his head. With a sigh, he followed her down the hall. When he turned the corner, he saw Charlie standing in Dean’s open doorway. Book and DVDs clutched to her chest, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Don’t think I want to see this.” Sam whispered to her. She turned and grinned. “God, that is so freakin’ hot.

“You are a lesbian, right?”

“God, Sam, lesbian, straight, alien…hell…a freakin’ zombie would think that’s hot.”

Sam’s curiosity got the better of him and he peeked around the corner of the door. 

Castiel, gloriously naked, back arched, head thrown back, riding his brother. Dean’s hands gripping the angel’s thighs, chest covered in sweat and….

“Oh, God…” Sam backed away and leaned against the wall.

“Hot, right?” Charlie grinned.


End file.
